Shinji Kido/13 Riders
is an employee at ORE Journal, whose life takes a sharp turn after being pulled into the Mirror World by a Mispider. Luckily, he was saved by Koichi Sakakibara, the latter could no longer go on due to the severity of his injuries and passed his Card Deck to Shinji, allowing him to become the next . Eventually, Shinji's deck is destroyed and Ren Akiyama passed on the Knight Deck to him, becoming History 13 Riders It was by fate Shinji was dragged into Mirror World by a monster to be saved by the previous Ryuki, Kōichi Sakakibara. But mortally wounded and wishing to save his life, Sakakibara gave Shinji his deck and faded while Shinji became the new Kamen Rider Ryuki. Shinji still tried to prevent the other Riders from fighting as his way to thank Sakakibara. He was lured into the Mirror World by the others under the guise of a truce, but was ambushed. While fighting the other Riders, the Ryuki deck was destroyed by Kamen Rider Odin. After Ren was killed by Kamen Rider Verde, Ren gave Shinji the Knight deck and he took the mantle of Kamen Rider Knight. Shinji later used the Darkraider to race against the master mirror (while killing Dispider in the process) while deciding on whether he would destroy it. If Shinji decides not to destroy the Master Mirror.= Shinji decides to stop and face his ultimate fate as a Rider, finally fulfilling Ren's wish. He is last seen taking on the rest of the other Riders with their Final Vents activated. |-| If Shinji decides to destroy the Master Mirror.= Unable to continue Ren's wish, Shinji destroyed the master mirror with the monsters and Riders fading away only for the Riders to reappear and Shinji regaining the Ryuki deck. Confused, he screams when he heard Takamizawa's voice saying that the Rider Fight will not end. Forms Shinji transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki through his Advent Deck and his V-Buckle. When Shinji's deck is destroyed and Ren dies after passing on the deck for Kamen Rider Knight to Shinji. Shinji then transforms into Kamen Rider Knight with Survive Mode. *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Resistance': 100 t. with Drag Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Drag Saber': 100 t. *'Drag Claw': 100 t. *'Ryumuzan': 100 t. *'Dragon Break': 150 t. *'Dragon Bakuen Tsuki': 300 t. *'Dragon Rider Kick': 300 t. *'Double Rider Kick': 350 t. with Agito *'Advent: Dragreder': 250 t. Shinji can transform into Ryuki's default form using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Dragreder. He is now equipped with the Drag Visor on his left arm and possesses a variety of Advent Cards. In comparison to the other Riders, his parameters are balanced. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuki can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Dragreder's tail. His Strike Vent arms him with the , a gauntlet capable of shooting fireballs that is derived from Dragreder's head. With the Drag Claw, Ryuki can perform the attack with Dragreder, in which he and Dragreder each launch a fireball at the opponent. His Guard Vent equips him with the , two shields derived from segments of Dragreder's body that can be held by hand or mounted on Ryuki's shoulders. By using his Final Vent, Ryuki can execute his finisher, the , in which he jumps into the air with Dragreder flying behind him. Dragreder then breathes fire at Ryuki, propelling him into a flying kick that strikes the enemy. Appearances: Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders - Survive= Ryuki Survive Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 193 cm. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 20 km. *'Hearing': 20 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 25 t. *'Resistance': 200 t. with Fire Wall *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Drag Blade': 150 t. *'Meteor Bullet': 200 t. *'Shadow Illusion': 100 t. *'Hiryu Bakurendan': 350 t. *'Burning Saber': 350 t. *'Dragon Fire Storm': 450 t. *'Advent: Dragranzer': 350 t. is Ryuki's final form, assumed by using the Survive Rekka Advent Card. The Survive Rekka card transforms the Drag Visor into the the Drag Visor-Zwei, which Ryuki uses to transform into Survive Form and read Advent Cards. Transforming into Survive Form also causes Dragreder to transform into Dragranzer. Survive Form enhances all of Ryuki's stats, allowing him to surpass all other Riders, with the exception of those who are also using a Survive Advent Card, such as Knight Survive and Odin. Using the Sword Vent Advent Card converts the Drag Visor-Zwei to a blade mode named the .The Drag Visor-Zwei can also function as a ranged weapon by shooting fireballs. By using the Shoot Vent, Ryuki can perform the attack alongside Dragranzer, in which he and Dragranzer each launch a fireball at the opponent. By using his Final Vent, Ryuki Survive can perform his finisher, the , which transforms Dragranzer into a bike for Ryuki to ride. Ryuki drives toward the enemy and performs a wheelie, followed by Dragranzer shooting several opponents at the opponent from its mouth. Finally, Ryuki slams into the opponent, destroying it. Appearances: Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders }} - Knight= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Knight. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 10 km. *'Hearing': 25 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Wing Wall *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Wing Lancer': 100 t. *'Sonic Breaker': 50 t. *'Shadow Illusion': 50 t. *'Flying Lancer': 250 t. *'Advent: Darkwing': 200 t. Shinji can transform into Kamen Rider Knight using Ren's Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Darkwing. His Visor, the Dark Visor, is a rapier that also functions as his personal weapon. In comparison to Ryuki, Knight has lower kicking power but higher jump height and running speed. In addition to the Dark Visor, Knight can arm himself with the , a lance derived from Darkwing's tail, by using his Sword Vent Advent Card. The remainder of Darkwing's body can be mounted on Knight's back, where its wings become a cape. This can be done by using either his Guard Vent or Final Vent. (However, Ren is often seen transforming into Knight with the cape already equipped). When using the Guard Vent card, the wings are in their original form and close around Knight to form the Wing Wall in order to protect him from attacks. Using his Final Vent allows Knight to perform his finisher, the , which equips him the Wing Lancer and Darkwing's cape form if he does not already possess them. Knight then jumps into the air and performs a drop kick while holding the Wing Lancer downward, resulting in it being parallel to his legs. Finally, Knight's cape forms a drill around him before he strikes the enemy. Appearances: Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders, Kamen Rider Ryuki: 13 Riders The Comic - Survive= Knight Survive Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm. *'Rider Weight': 97 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km. *'Hearing': 30 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Dark Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.2 sec. Special Attacks: *'Dark Blade': 200 t. *'Dark Arrow': 150 t. *'Sonic Breaker': 100 t. *'Sonic Blast': 100 t. *'Shadow Illusion': 100 t. *'Shippudan': 400 t. *'Advent: Darkraider': 300 t. is Knight's final form, assumed by using the Survive Shippu Advent Card. The Survive Shippu card transforms the Dark Visor into the the Dark Visor-Zwei, which Knight uses to transform into Survive Form and read Advent Cards. Transforming into Survive Form also causes Darkwing to transform into Darkraider. Survive Form enhances all of Knight's stats, allowing him to surpass all other Riders, with the exception of those who are also using a Survive Advent Card, such as Knight Survive and Odin. In its default form, the Dark Visor-Zwei is an arm-mounted scabbard. Using the Shoot Vent converts the Dark Visor to a crossbow mode named the . Using the Sword Vent allows Knight to draw the from the Dark Vizor-Zwei, with the reminder becoming the . By using his Final Vent, Knight Survive can perform his finisher, the , which transforms Darkraider into a bike for Knight to ride. Knight drives toward the target before the front of Darkraider fires a laser at the opponent, paralyzing it. Knight's cape then covers him and Darkraider, forming a missile that flies into the enemy. Appearances: Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders }} }} Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Drag Visor - Ryuki's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards **Drag Visor-Zwei - Upgraded version of the Drag Visor used to transform into Ryuki Survive *Dark Visor - Knight's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards **Dark Visor-Zwei - Upgraded version of the Dark Visor used to transform into Knight Survive Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World *Dragranzer Bike Mode - Serves as Ryuki Survive's bike *Darkraider Bike Mode - Serves as Knight Survive's bike Relationship To be added. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shinji Kido is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ryuki, his suit actor was , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders Footnotes See also